


Time Agent's Fortune

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The girl with the tarot deck makes a reading on Jack





	Time Agent's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Author's choice, author's choice, In the cards](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/155046.html?thread=7126694#cmt7126694) Featuring the girl with the Tarot deck who appeared in _Dead Man Walking_ and _Fragments_.

He had entered this world, the man who stood between life and death, the Knight of Swords whose card she first saw between Death and The World. He had traveled with the one who shared the Hierophant and the King of Wands, the lord of Time, with the wooden Chariot. She saw the Ten of Swords near him often. Death would follow him: inverted and not, life and death and life-in-death. And one day, far in the future, after many other cards had played, he would transcend life and death itself, ascending to something for which she had no name...


End file.
